


What's on your mind?

by spiritmist2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cop Keith, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith just wants to sleep, Keith needs a break and so does lance, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance was a experiment, Langst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?, cop shiro, lance has powers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritmist2/pseuds/spiritmist2
Summary: Lance stared at the blank dull ceiling of the hospital and sighed. Would he ever get out of here? He failed to believe he would. This is his past and present and would be his only future.





	1. Blank room

Patient 27 stared at the cold blank white ceiling before sighing and slowly turning his gaze to his window eyes slowly tracing every stroke of paint and every detail it seems to contain. He's memorized every detail every line stroke and what emotions the painting is supposed to convey. But he can't relate to these emotions.

He's trapped.

In an endless loop of time and the only thing he can do is move forward.

Patient 27 sighed as he heard the voices of the doctors outside his door most likely discussing what time he should be experimented on today. 

His dull greyish blue eyes traced along the ceiling and onto the door waiting for it to open.

"How's patient 27 doing?" The doctor asked in his cold monotone voice.

Another doctor sighed and looked through her notes. Her fingertips lightly tracing the paper for the recorded symptoms he seemed to have.

"Well, luckily it seems he has stopped resisting when it's time for his "procedures." But his tolerance for needles has decreased and enters a panic when he see's them. A solution is to quickly knock him out before the procedure to avoid resistance." The doctor nodded and sighed. "Anything else?" The female doctor sighed and flipped through the rest of her notes before she let her notes drop back onto her clipboard. "Nothing else."

The male doctor picked up the tray of food and slowly walked to the door. His boots leaving their sounds throughout the hallway until he was at the door. He lightly knocked on it before hearing a sigh and walked in. He picked up the old food tray and replaced it with the new one. More food then usual was gone and that's good he supposed.

That means he wouldn't die of starvation anytime soon. 

The doctor's eyes lingered on the patient his eyes tracing up his body onto his face and into his eyes.

Although they were dull they still had a hint of the ocean in them and with a little rekindling the color could be restored.

He managed to pry his eyes off of the patients so he couldn't see what was going on in his mind and made it towards the door.

Slightly opening it filling the room with its creak before he spoke.

 

"Eat before it's time for your procedure we don't need you dying on us now." And he left.

Patient 27 sighed and looked at the plate of food picking off whatever seemed edible on this horrid plate he called it.

His eyes tracing along every detail on the plate and the food.

He slowly brought the food up to his mouth and ate.

He couldn't die now because although maybe almost every fiber of his being gave up hope of being rescued there was a small strand that stood taller than the rest speaking the same words over and over again.

 

One day we'll be out of here for sure.


	2. Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the sudden blaring of red alarms.  
> He blinked and saw someone standing there. then suddenly they were standing over him.
> 
> They looked sad but he couldn't say anything to comfort them.
> 
> What was happening?

Patient 27 was unconscious. 

Or so he thought he was.

He means he's pretty sure he is but at this point it's confusing.

Sometimes your eyes are just closed out of fear of what you'll see if you open them. He was unconscious but his mind was still active.  
His breath was rigid and his lungs hurt. His chest hurt. Everything hurt. He felt his arm being lifted and then he felt cotton being  
pressed against it leaving a wet mark on it before he felt a needle being pressed into his arm suddenly his entire body was engulfed in heat.  
Then he was cold.

His body went to shiver but his body wouldn't move. It felt heavy very very heavy. his breath started to pick up though but it only  
caused the pain in his chest to rise more. He felt it seep into the deeper parts of his body to the tips of his fingers and he felt it travel towards his head. He was hit with a wave of pain. 

it hurt.

It hurt

It Hurts

IT HURTS

the words continuously playing in his head like a broken record and his breath picking up even more than before.

His eyes finally snapped open and his eyes darted around the room he saw the doctors running around in what appeared to be a panic his eyes were bombarded by flashing red lights and he quickly shut them closed.

The ringing in his ears finally coming to a stop but only to be replaced with blaring.

Patient 27 blinked and he saw the door being busted open with yelling.

He blinked again and saw that people were grabbing the doctors and putting handcuffs on them.

He blinked again and saw that someone was looking over him. They looked sad. He wanted to tell them not to be but he couldn't.

His eyes suddenly starting to feel heavy and then closing and him losing consciousness.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This feeling wasn't something familiar to patient 27. He felt hot very hot and his bed felt softer than usual.  
> He wasn't sure if he liked it. He heard voices talking and his conscious slowly returned to him as his eyes slowly opened.  
> Then he shut them closed again. Wherever he was it was way too bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws confetti*
> 
> Heeey guys! thank you all so much for all the nice comments in the first two chapters!! I know the chapters are very short so I'll try making longer chapters! I hope you guys enjoy.

Patient 27 wasn't sure what was happening when he saw the doctors being cuffed but he had a small piece of hope hanging onto him like a  
lifeline. Some part of him was yelling he was finally free and that he would get to go home. Well if he even had a home to return to. He was in  
some place new and he wasn't sure where it was. But one thing was for sure and that is that it's hot.

Very 

Very hot.

Patient 27 didn't know if he liked it where ever he was.

His conscious slowly returned to him but his body felt too heavy to move. If anything he knew soon he would be able to  
and it was most likely because of whatever the doctors injected him with but it was still frustrating. He soon noticed something  
new about his bed. Was it softer than usual? Usually, it was a really firm mattress that hurt his back but this one seemed to be softer.  
He felt his arms and legs become lighter and that meant he could finally move. 

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he blinked but then he closed them shut. Where ever he was it was way too bright.  
He slowly opened them and started blinking rapidly trying to get them adjusted to the new amount of light being shone on them.  
And after what was only a few minutes he could look around without his eyes being cooked. He heard talking and tried to turn  
in the direction of where the sound was coming from.

Patient 27 slowly say up in his bed head turning in the direction of where the talking was.

There was a grown man who seemed to have a prosthetic arm? He wasn't too sure because they were far away. The other  
seemed shorter. Patient 27 squinted.

Did

Did this man have a mullet?? 

Patient 27 would have burst out laughing if his throat wasn't so dry and only let out a dry cough. He caught the attention of the two men who were talking  
and they waved at the person and started walking towards him.

The tall man had a puff of white hair and it confused patient 27 he did seem young maybe in his early to late 20's but he wouldn't judge.  
If anything he kind of intimidated him so when they got to his bed he felt himself shrink.

"Are you... alright?" He said in a soft voice. 

Patient 27 nodded before looking around and back at the man who only gave him a soft smile. 

"You don't have to worry anymore we'll get you somewhere safe okay?"

Patient 27 felt a lot better but that feeling went away when he saw the other patients being rolled into an ambulance. Sadly patient 27  
didn't seem to understand that these were meant to help people and not hurt them. He quickly turned to the man and gave him a scared look.  
His expression seems to say Do I have to go in there?

Shiro looked at the man standing next to him and he sighed. 

"Don't worry it's not going to hurt you. It's just an ambulance it's meant to help people get better."

He still didn't like it. That's what the doctors told him when he first arrived at the so-called hospital but ended up only being experimented on.

He frowned at the face Patient 27 was still making.

The taller man cleared his throat and started making him answer questions stopping occasionally when it seemed to be too much.

"What is your name?"

What was his name? the doctors rarely called him by it and he wasn't allowed to speak much. He kind of forgot how.

He gathered some of his courage and some breath and attempted to say the name the doctors gave him.

"Pa- pay-tient two sev-in"

The older man gave him a soft sad smile before writing it down.

He suddenly felt bad for the young man standing before him. He couldn't even remember his own name let alone say it. Even his own brother seemed to be  
feeling bad now because he told him that it was okay if he didn't know.  
The shorter man cleared his throat before speaking. "Well then I'm Keith and this is Shiro."  
Patient 27 gave them a soft smile before his face turned back into a frown. 

"Do you have anywhere to go 27?" 

Patient 27 looked down and shook his head. He was taken away from his family at a young age just because of his ability.  
He doesn't even remember what they look like let alone where he used to live. The hospital was his home for a very very long time.

"I uh... We'll be back." And Shiro pulled Keith over to the side.

"Do you think you could let 27 stays with you, Keith?"

Keith's mouth dropped before he closed it. "Why would I let a random stranger who's probably insane live with me."  
He said with a glare. 

"I don't know... It's just that. There's something special about him I know it."

Keith rolled his eyes "So we're doing the thing where we "Trust your gut" right?"

Shiro nodded and Keith scoffed at him.

"Just... Just for a little bit! until we find him his real home and then he'll be out of your hair I promise!"

Keith sighed because when Shiro got like this there was no telling him no.

"Fine! fine. Just until he finds his real home got it. The minute he tries something weird off into the streets he goes."

Shiro gave Keith a excited smile before returning back to 27 to deliver the news.

 

Keith sighed and walked back as well. 

Just what had he gotten himself into now?


	4. So I'm a babysitter now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith looked at the boy who seemed to be falling asleep in the back of his car. He sighed and quickly turned his attention back to the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guys I'm back! even though I guess I never said I would be gone but its okay because I didn't know I would be gone either! 
> 
> Also, the word boy is gonna be used a lot so prepare yourself Atreus!!

The lights flooded into the swiftly moving car and faded out as fast as they came. 

If you asked Keith how his day went so far he would say it was certainly interesting. Whenever he could Keith would let his gaze slowly drift off to the boy that was slowly falling asleep in his back seats. 

His blue eyes fluttered trying to keep them open but he eventually gave up and started letting himself fall asleep. 

The street lights that flooded into the car seemed to highlight every detail on the boy's caramel skin. 

Keith couldn't stand it. 

He couldn't stand the way his gaze always seemed to drift onto him without his consent. He couldn't understand why and he was starting to get frustrated with himself.  
The boy's skin was like caramel and his hair was like chocolate. His eyes seemed like they contained the ocean often drawing his gaze into them before either he or the boy turned away from the others gaze.

Keith slapped his cheeks before returning to focus on the road also seeming to startle the boy in the back seat him jolting up and scanning for any danger.   
He held back the urge to let out a small chuckle by clearing his voice.

"It's okay. You can go back to sleep now." The boy's ocean eyes settled themselves on him before he nodded and let out a small yawn letting himself lean back into the seat and start drifting off to sleep again.

Keith sighed. He wasn't going to lie to himself. Today was difficult. He had to take the boy to the hospital after trying to teach him how to buckle a seatbelt and unbuckle it that seemingly waster their time causing Keith to already feel exhausted. The boy almost had a panic attack when the doctor tried to give him a checkup and started pulling out needles.

Keith couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for him as he clung onto his arm closing his eyes tight as his tears fell. 

Keith sighed trying to center his attention to the road.

He was especially puzzled on why Shiro had insisted on this boy to stay with him. Yeah, he knew Shiro was sympathetic but why he insisted he stay with him instead of a professional who could actually take care of him was beyond his human comprehension.

The drive seemed to go by to slow for Keith's liking so he pushed it a little bit further going over the speed limit just by a few miles but Keith didn't care.

He just wanted to be home. And when he finally arrived at home he wasn't as ready as he thought he was.

He quickly escaped the grasp of his front seat and opened the door to the back. He reached over the small now asleep boy and unbuckled his seatbelt for him.

He lightly shook him so he could get him awake and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He rubbed them but his hyper-awareness kicked in and his head started darting around looking for any signs of danger.

Keith let of a small sigh. "It's alright. It's just my house." He calmed down and slowly came out of the car and stretched.

He couldn't help but notice how tall the boy was. Keith was only taller by like a centimeter. If he were a teen again he would be shorter then this boy.

The boy looked around before looking back at Keith and giving him a confused gesture of where they were supposed to go. Keith just grabbed the boys hand and started leading him towards the house and into his new room. He decided to let him use Shiro's room because ultimately he practically didn't even live here anymore. His stuff just started disappearing from his room and he started to stay at his girlfriend Allura's even more and longer. At some point, he almost kicked his ass and told him to just move in with her and get married already to which he replied with "We're just not ready yet" And Keith proceeded to almost kicking his ass again because of how Shiro always said that he would marry Allura some day.

27 looked at the bed. It was bigger than the one he was used to and it looked comfortable. To which he confirmed when he laid down on it and he immediately fell asleep without even pulling the covers over himself.

Keith let himself let out a small chuckle and left the room quietly closing the door. He finally let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and flopped down onto the couch. What would he do with this boy? Shiro had given him some money to buy him some new clothes and to actually feed him. He might as well be a stick bug.

Keith dug through his cabinets in an attempt to find something to snack on and take his mind off things. His hand settled on a box of pop tarts with Shiro's name written on them.

But does Keith care? "No shits are given." He said while opening a pop tart and started eating it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

whats wrong?

A small patient 27 on the ground crying next to his bike while holding his knee.

"Mama! It hurts!" He cried.

His mom gave him a small smile before giving his knee a kiss and despite the other child in her arms she picks him up and carries him back to the house.

His mom is patching up his knee and he's stopped crying now instead hugging his mother. "Thanks, Mama." 

His mother only gives him a smile before she faded away.

Patient 27 jolted up in the bed. He looked around to confirm that he wasn't in the hospital anymore and gave out a breath of relief. 

He would always have these dreams of him and his family but when he woke up he could barely remember them.

Patient 27 was frustrated with himself. He did have one but he just couldn't remember who they were.

 

 

Who was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my good friend BurningSeas on discord! He encouraged me to keep writing! I want to encourage him to keep pushing forward until theres no more future to find.


	5. Night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith held the shaking boy in his arms closer. He was afraid himself now. Why? He wasn't sure but every instinct in his body told him the same thing. "Keep him safe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. I have a lot going on and I haven't been feeling very motivated and I don't have very much inspiration so I greatly apologize but here I am with a new chapter! I'm finally ready to start writing this again! Hope you enjoy!

The first few nights with 27 were fine. He would usually sleep in until Keith went to wake him up for breakfast or he would wake up early and Keith would find him staring at the walls or ceiling.

But lately, 27 has been waking up screaming.   
\---------

Patient 27's hands quickly went to cover his ears. His breath was picking up and his vision blurred. He was already crying. He curled himself up into a tight ball his screams soon echoing throughout the house. Desperately he tried to calm himself shutting his mouth close and making weird gagging noises but he didn't care. He heard the door open and someone's arms wrap around him whispering soft sweet words into his ears.  
\-----  
Keith wrapped his arms around 27 whispering as many words of encouragement as he could. "You can do it." He said. "Just breathe with me alright?"  
Keith was in no way a professional in whatever field it took to be able to help the shaking boy in his arms. Why Shiro insisted on him keeping the boy was beyond his human comprehension and he hated it. He also hated how much this boy made him care.

Keith held the shaking boy in his arms to his body closer. His grunts soon ceasing but he was still shaking and hyperventilating. He whispered more words in his ear. Keith felt afraid and he wasn't sure why. All of his instincts yelling at him to protect the shaking boy in his arms. Keep him safe from the world trying so hard to hurt him. 

Keith shook his head slowly rocking the boy back and forward as he soon stopped hyperventilating. He fell asleep.

Keith soon realized why he felt afraid.  
\----------

Keith felt the sunshine in his face. He grunted and turned to the side only to feel someone's presence next to him. He quickly jumped up to see a sleeping boy next to him.

"Holly shit Holly shit HOLLY SHIT HO-" Keith put his hand over his mouth before jumping out of the bed. He totally didn't just sleep with his roommate.

After contemplating life for a solid 20 minutes he heard his doorbell ring.

Swiftly he went to answer the door as he thanked the heavens for a reason to stop and leave.

When he opened his door he was greeted by his landlords face. "Oh... This... This is about the screaming isn't it." He said silently. 

"Yeah..." His landlord replied in a soft tone.

After five minutes of explaining he was glad that his landlord was so nice and understanding.

"Oh yeah!" The man quickly pulled something out of his bag and handed it to Keith. "Shay said to give this to you since we had too much."

Keith smiled. "Oh, thanks Hunk! Tell Shay I said thank you!"

"Can do!" Hunk said before waving goodbye and leaving.

Keith closed the door and sighed leaning against the door before sliding down his body meeting the floor.

"I'm so tired." He whispered.


	6. Speech 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching 27 how to speak was relatively easy for the most part. Luckily he still knew how to write ( But couldn't talk causing Keith to be confused at first. But later became more understanding.) 27 would leave little notes lying around for Keith to discover when he got home from work to find him sleeping.  
> Keith was living relatively peacefully for the most part.  
> But that was until 27 seemed to be more stressed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh 27 is like a smol pure child who must be protected.

"Keef" "No try it without the f sound"

"Key"  
Keith sighed and rubbed his temples. "KeiTH" do the th sound with your tongue. "Keithf"

"Why do you keep adding the f sound?" Keith groaned causing 27 to giggle before scribbling down on his notepad gifted to him by Keith. Keith had given it to him upon finding out he could write and it cause 27 to leaving little notes for him around the house for him to find upon coming back from work or when he was asleep. One of the questions was How come you have a mullet? To which he replied it was not. Then asking how he knew what one was receiving an explanation on how one of the doctors had one and the other doctors would make fun of him for it,   
"Because it makes you upset and it's funny."  
Keith scoffed before letting his head rest on the table and closing his eyes momentarily. Keith was getting way to comfortable with his lifestyle right now for his liking. Have 27 there hasn't been too bad except for his night terrors but him being there just confuses Keith. He was sure he disliked 27 at first but ended up growing rather fond of him ( Although he wouldn't admit that.) And was happy whenever he found 27 lazing around the house barely keeping his eyes open. He prefers it when 27 slept since it seemed he rarely did so.

Keith opened his eyes when he felt someone pat his head.

"Up!" he laughed trying to get Keith to wake up.

Keith didn't get up though keeping his head on the table causing 27 to pat his head at a more rapid pace before straight up slapping his head.

Keith let out a yell of surprise quickly sitting up. 27's face was somewhat unreadable he wasn't smiling nor was he frowning but he saw a little sadness in his eyes.

"I'm fine see? Didn't hurt." Keith gestured to his head before 27 let out a small sigh. He gave a soft smile before getting up and going to his room.

Did he do something wrong?  
\------------------- \--------------

"nce-"  
something was calling out to him.  
"Ance!"  
Their voice was so soft something like silk 27 wanted to follow the voice so he did quickly getting up to follow the source. He reached a woman holding her small child in her arms. He looked exactly like 27 except smaller and covered by band-aids with cats on them.

"Lance mijo listen If those strange men try to talk to you please just leave or call for help just do something." 27 wanted to comfort the woman and tell her he was safe but he might not have been telling the truth if he did. He opened his mouth and to his surprise words came out but he didn't know what he was saying. The woman didn't acknowledge him so he stood there listening to her comfort her son until a sharp pain swept throughout his head.  
Her thick Spanish accent was overwhelming for 27 causing him to hold his head as a migraine suddenly spread throughout.

Lance? was his name Lance? Was that his mother?  
The more 27 thought about it the more his head hurt before he was on the ground shaking tears falling from his eyes until he woke up. 27 quickly sprang up from the bed panting and sweating he quickly ran out of the room downstairs and into the kitchen. "Keith?" He called quietly but there wasn't a reply so he kept walking throughout the house silently calling out his name. For some reason Keith's room was the last place 27 thought of checking so before he knew it he was at his door hesitantly raising his fist to knock and maybe after a good three minutes he did. Keith opened the door still looking tired but 27 couldn't find it in him to care suddenly wrapping his arms around the older male.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice still kind of scratchy from just waking up. 

"Remembered."

"Remembered what?" Keith asked quizzically suddenly snapping out of his groggy morning state.

"Too much." He said silently. "Her... Me..."  
"You remembered something about yourself??"  
27 nodded against his chest. "Can you tell me?" Keith's heart was pounding out of his chest he had to steady his breathing.  
"Lance."  
He said silently.  
"Is... Is that your name?"  
"I think?"

Lance pulled himself from Keith and looked at him not making full eye contact but making sure he knew he was looking.

Keith sighed fondly before patting Lance on the head. "I think I like Lance way better than 27." Lance smiled at the comment before his stomach growled. "How about we eat something and then practice talking for a bit?"  
Lance excitedly nodded before heading downstairs.  
\--------------  
Teaching Lance how to speak was relatively easy for the most part. Keith was needless to say confused when he found out Lance could write without a problem although his grammar wasn't the best Keith couldn't blame him. Although Keith was confused he learned to be more understanding coming up with the theory Lance wasn't allowed to talk and could only communicate by writing then mentally kicked himself for not thinking about it sooner.

And soon Lance was forming whole sentences although stumbling a bit when he tried to talk too fast or too much at once he really was like a child.

They were living relatively peacfully together.

Well that was until Lance started to get stressed out.

Lance himself wasn't even sure why he was stressed out he just was he said it usually happened when Keith left the house and he was sure it was nothing but Keith didn't wanna take any chances and ended up staying home more whenever he could.  
\-------------  
Pidge knocked on the door of her friend's house for the fifth time impatiently tapping her foot. She was about to knock again when someone opened the door. "It's abo-"

She stopped midway sentence to see a boy she had never seen before. He was tall, his skin was sun-kissed, and his eyes were ocean blue.  
His gaze drifted a bit before the made eye contact momentarily before he turned around and called out "Keith! Your friend is here because you haven't been leaving the house at all!" Before stepping aside and letting her in. She gave a forced smile before walking into the house taking off her shoes choosing to leave her socks on.

Keith came to the door quickly letting Lance join his side before giving him a pat on the head with a short thanks before giving him a small smack saying that he does leave the house in fact to which the boy snorted and said yeah sure you do before walking away.

Pidge, on the other hand, was just very confused and demanded an explanation from her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please drop a kudos for support to the author who is slowly dying because of this chapter.  
> Most of the work I did got deleted and I had to rewrite it because life is great and loves it when I suffer!

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof first Langst I make on a03? Hope you enjoy


End file.
